


A Logical Proposition

by cosmic_llin



Series: Deanna Troi Shags Various Alien Ladies [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Betazoid, Casual Sex, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna had never done it with a Vulcan before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the podfic of this story [HERE](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html).

Deanna got along tolerably well with Doctor Selar - at least as well as you would expect a Betazoid to get along with a Vulcan. They worked together often, and Deanna found Selar only mostly humourless, rather than entirely. Selar for her part had remarked once that Deanna was efficient and spoke plainly, and Deanna had taken it as a compliment.

Still, that was as far as their relationship went, and so Deanna was surprised when, as they tidied their notes after a consultation, Doctor Selar made a proposition.

'Counselor,' she said, 'I was wondering if you would like to engage in sexual activity with me this evening. Perhaps in my quarters, at 2100 hours.'

She waited politely for Deanna's response.

Deanna stared for a moment. Such casual invitations were usual on Betazed, but she had only rarely received them since joining Starfleet, and certainly never from a Vulcan.

'I... well...' she began.

'Naturally a refusal would cause no offence,' Selar clarified. 'And this is intended as a friendly, rather than romantic, invitation.'

Deanna's curiosity decided her.

'I'd love to,' she said. 'See you there.'

* * *

Selar came to the door to let Deanna in, wearing a loose black robe of some just-opaque material, and apparently nothing else. It amused Deanna that aside from that, her demeanour seemed not at all changed. She made coolly polite small talk as she locked the door behind them, and offered Deanna a drink. 

They sat on the couch, and, without preamble, Selar leaned to kiss Deanna, softly at first, and then with increasing enthusiasm as Deanna responded, wrapping her arms around Selar's waist to pull her closer. With practised skill, Selar unfastened Deanna's uniform and drew her out of it, shrugging off her own robe so that skin touched skin.

Unhurried, Selar made a thorough survey of Deanna's body. Deanna sighed deep in her throat as Selar's fingers brushed the ticklish spot above her hip bone, and traced their way across her stomach and up between her breasts. She slid across to straddle Selar's lap, nuzzled her throat, ran a hand through her short, smooth hair.

Deanna hadn't known quite what to expect - that was half the fun, of course - but in the end Selar managed to surprise her anyway. She had imagined that Vulcan sex would be rather a methodical affair - and to an extent it was - but that wasn't anything like the whole story. 

Selar began with a desired outcome in mind, and she worked towards it, step-by-step, with an intense single-mindedness, and no little skill. The efficiency of it was breathtaking - not a moment was wasted, not a kiss out of place, her hands moving surely to the places that made Deanna squirm and gasp the most.

  
Deanna was more inclined to follow her instincts, and they led her in the right direction, towards sounds of the sort she had never expected to hear from a Vulcan. Selar sighed and moaned, her breath growing quicker at Deanna's touch - at her neck, her stomach, between her legs. Selar was quick to let Deanna know when her efforts were having the desired effect, and Deanna modified her behaviour accordingly.

Selar's objective was achieved as they came more or less together - Deanna cried out loudly, shocked and delighted at the intensity of it, and Selar breathed out a long, deep breath, her eyes squeezed shut. Deanna felt Selar's orgasm and let it wash over her, mirroring and amplifying her own pleasure. Selar clung tightly to Deanna, and Deanna's skin tingled where they touched. 

* * *

'That was my first time with a Vulcan,' Deanna mentioned, as they relaxed afterward, Selar resting her head in Deanna's lap. 'I didn't realise your people enjoyed sex outside of marriage.'

'The men don't,' Selar explained. 'For them, the Pon Farr is the extent of it. But for the women of our race, our urges are not dictated by the timing of the blood fever. It is only logical that we should turn to one another in order to satisfy them.'

'Perfectly logical,' Deanna agreed, with a very satisfied grin.

Ten minutes later, it seemed logical to do it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Logical Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311938) by [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain)




End file.
